fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit (Race)
---- Spirits (精神 Seishin) otherwise known as the Ancient Spirits (アンシアント スピリツ anshianto supiritsu) as a collective, is an ancient race of magical beings said to have been created from the magic energy of ethernano. Said to be the closest beings to magic, the Spirits hold the upper hand in the world of spell-casting and such. They have had centuries of experience to hone their skills in becoming some of the most talented as well as dangerous magicians out there. However due to the unforgiving perils of time, the population of the Spirit race has drastically dwindled in size, thus becoming one of the rarest species to live on Earthland. Having adapted to using near human like appearances, the SPirits have vanished from the view of the planet and into the crowds of humans were they continue to prosper in secret. Despite being so powerful in magic, power is the least of their character as they can be seen as something very weak because of it. With what comes in power certainly comes in weakness and the Spirits are no stranger to that. Having hidden in the shadows for several years the Spirits were only but legends made up in folk lore. However, the rise of the Elder Spirit Kuro has rekindled their existence on the world and has even tempered a flame of fear for them in the human populace. Known for their notorious rivalry with the Etherious Demons, the Spirits are not viewed highly by both the demon and human societies forcing them to keep to their own. Many of the population however seek to rekindle their former dominance over the world, the primary aim of the pro-Spirit faction, The Vicis Dominion. Appearance and Biology Originally the Spirits were described to be large clouds of particles meant to represent their non solid born bodies. They were distinguishable by the almost human shape of their clouds however all looked the same with blank features. They were described to be like clusters of stars in the night sky, with some particles glowing brighter than the rest. They moved around effortlessly without gravity and seemed to hover wherever they went in their natural form. However due to the evolution of the Spirits to fixate their bodies to the new world of Earthland, they have taken up more human like bodies but with a few different features that makes them noticeable. The thing about Spirits is that their bodies have been changed in order to blend within the human communities across the world, bearing more features closer to the ones they have spent the most time with. This can be seen by a Spirit who changes from one location to the next, slowly evolving into a new body with features that are commonly seen on other humans in the area. This change only happens however on command and usually changes within the hours of night where the absence of light helps them regenerate and rejuvenate. They cannot take the form of other creatures however and will always stay as humans with a few exceptions. Spirits pertaining from the Elder and Younger Spirit generations from before displayed an ability to shape-shift and make themselves appear fully human. Beings such as Kuro and Reikokuna were Elder Spirits in their natural bodies that had gained the ability to take on any form they wanted. Having been there for the start of humanity they chose to take on a human form which at the time was a popular choice. After the clear disappearance of the Elder Spirits however, Younger Spirit generations weren't somehow able to transform their appearances and so are left with the fixating body function that they have now. Children born from Younger Spirit parents are born more with a body that resembles the species that their parents took on; Spirits in the form of a human will give birth to a human looking baby. It is extremely rare for a Spirit child to be born as a form of 'gas' as this form was only applicable to the generations from before, with having the recent generations remaining. Actual spirits and their half-Spirit offspring can in-fact age, however it is a very slow process depending on the stage of life. Spirits in their childhood to their young adult lives will grow up just like humans, spending the smallest amount of their time in their lives as children. The aging process seems to halt or become extremely slow as soon as they enter adulthood and into their elderly lives. Due to being made out of magic, and becoming seperate physical beings from the matter, they are the most magic sensitive beings in the entire world. All offspring with Spirit blood within their genes gives them the ability to cast magic at an early age. The Spirits are known for the vast size of their magical container, being five times the size of a normal human mage's. Due to the size however the regenerative rate of their magical storages must cope and match the size of the container itself, meaning that they in turn regenerate their supplies five times faster than the normal human's. Spirit beings are able to learn and adapt to a magic quicker, with children having shown magical talent as young as five years of age. This doesn't mean however their mental age having any early development and that it can be quite dangerous for Spirit younglings to be wielding magic. This is why it is important for many older Spirit beings to be well equipped with magic as the control of their population is crucial if it affects the outside world. Though no incident of any Spirit youngling's misuse of magic having caused any real damage to other human societies, they must still be taken under control in order to make it never happen. Normal humans however can be infused with the power of the Spirits themselves, turned into something of a lesser Spirits with abilities toned down to fit their human beings. The gifted are known as Spirit-Infused Beings, the perfect way for a Spirit's power to blend into the crowd. However their power compared to the originator are significantly lesser due to their natural form. These Spirit-Infused however still prove to be very powerful mages as proven by the Spirit-Infused Being population growing within the human societies. Nonetheless, they still suffer the same as the normal Spirit beings, though likewise at a lesser extent due to not being as close to the concept of magic as the originals. Though they may have Spirit in their blood now, they were still born human, meaning that they may suffer from both worlds. The other things that Spirit-Infused Being inherit from the gift besides an increase in their magical origin, is an immortal lifespan just like their gifters along with an age halt, preventing their bodies from aging any further than when they received their blessing. This is exclusive to the Spirit-Infused Being community alone as Half-Spirits, the offspring of a Spirit and another humanoid, are forced to bare an aging body as time goes on. Their weaknesses of all Spirit kind is known to be quite hard hitting against the beings, since their magical nature can be used against them. Magics such as Rupture Magic which target the victim's magical origin and blast them depending on how much energy they have is especially dangerous for Spirits because of their magical container. And by the rate the magical origin regenerates at, it can become a continuous hazard for the Spirits. Dispelling magic despite cancelling magic energy does not have an effect on the Spirit themselves due to them being more resilient to the effect, matching the way how it doesn't have any actual effects on humans themselves. Most Spirits are also incapable or learning or wielding most Lost Magics and definitely Slayer Magics, especially with Spirit Slayer Magic which they are not able to use because of its nature. This is what separates the Ancient Spirits and Celestial Spirits apart in terms of magic usage. Gai Diyos, a Spirit-Infused Being is the only known Spirit to wield a Spirit Slayer Magic, only having underwent the Spirit infusement after completing his training with the Black Spirit Slayer Magic. Culture Abilities Immortal Lifespan: Elder Magic: Tremendous Magic Origin: Prominent Spirits Trivia Author's Notes *A Race Details *A